Donkey Kong Country: Climate Chaos
Donkey Kong Country: Climate Chaos is an idea for a possible sequel to Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It's either going to be for the Wii U, or for Nintendo's next home gaming console. Story On a faraway island a weasel scientist is working on an new invention and finally completes it. The scientist tests out the new invention which was a device that can alter weather or change the climate within the area. Things start working fine with the device until there was a malfunction and the weather changed from rainy to a few other varieties of weather situations. Unable to fix the machine right away and worried about the neighboring islands, the scientist goes to work on fixing his invention. Meanwhile in another island chain, the Kongs were vacationing until the weather turned stormy. Unsure of what was going on Donkey Kong and friends checked with the forecast on a television set and saw that the weather was biserk around other parts of the Island chains. Donkey Kong looked outside while the storm was light and saw two Kritters lugging a treasure chest in the distance. Thinking that the Kremlings were involved in the weather problem, he, Diddy, Dixie and two others ran off in pursuit of them. Gameplay and Features The gameplay is the same as its predecessors. The kongs have the same abilities as before with Diddy and his jetpack, Dixie and her hair twirl and etc. The Kong Pow move returns. The Kongs have to explore through at least 2 island chains which include 5 in the first and 6 and the other or 5 islands each. The new addition of Secret Chambers and more ridable Animal buddies. This game also features the return of Kremlings as enemies along with their leader, King K.Rool and with new enemies plus some other new features like the ability to move in the background directly in some levels. Rocket Barrels, Mine cart and toboggan levels return. The item shop returns. Secret Chambers In some levels, there will be the possiblity of finding secret chambers. These chambers can be accessed sometimes by going through false walls, ground poundable flip panels or by climbing ropes and vines. Once found, a player would be in room filled with any of the following: Banana bunches, Banana Coins, Heart boosts, Life Balloons and even Sound Track notes. Playable Characters Supporting Characters Animal Buddies Returning Items *Barrel Cannons *Kong Barrels *Steel Kegs *Steel - Ringed Barrels *Life Balloons *Green Balloons (Life saver balloons) *Blue Balloons (underwater air balloons) *Heart Boosts *Crash Guards *Background Containers *Popguns *Kong Letters * Level Types 1. Beach 2. Factory/Laboratory 3. Mine cart/Toboggan 4. Rocket Barrel 5. Silhouette 6. Ocean 7. Pipeline 8. Ice/Snow 9. Jungle 10. Forest 11. Land and Water combo 12. Mountain Range 13. Waterfall 14. Beehive Level Features A cave area with ground poundable music players or boom boxes/radios that will play the following music themes: Wrinkly's Save cave, Wrinkly 64, Get Fit A Go Go. This area might be featured in the early level: Stormy Shores Levels Enemies 1. Snaggles 2. Super Snaggles 3. Mimics 4. Zingers 5. Bears with wooden shot guns that fire big nuts. Kremlings 1. Kritters 2. Krusha Possible Enemies 1. Octocrash - Octopus type enemies riding in minecarts sometimes seen in minecart levels. 2. Weasel type enemies 3. Enemy replacemants for Hot Hoots and Blue Hootz 4. Squiddicus The Snowmad remnants 1. Tucks 2. Pointy Tucks 3.Tuff Tucks 4. Archy 5. Painguin Tucks Hootz Waldough Bosses 1. King K.Rool - possibly boss of world 7 Possible Bosses *A viking boss * Weasel Scientist boss Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Donkey Kong Country (series)